77pacer_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Danno
Doctor Danno (Born Daniel Christopher S****i on October 7, 1990) is the Chief Executive Officer (CEO), Creator, and Leader of 77Pacer Studios Incorporated. His companions are Wimpy, Mr. Big Guy, #1, and #2, four "camera crew" characters who always support Danno in his fight against evil that threatens the goodness in the city of Shelton, CT. His primary vehicle is a modified 1977 AMC Pacer hatchback known as the SpyPacer 5000 otherwise called "SPFT" (pronounced "Spift), heavily inspired by the original Knight Rider TV series (1982-1986). History Pre-77Pacer Studios Danno was born on Sunday, October 7, 1990 to Nancy and Stephen "Tom" S****i in Shelton, Connecticut. For the majority of his whole life, Danno would tend to obsess over anything that he would take a huge interest in. He started his education at the Honeytree Daycare Center in Monroe, CT. in January 1995. However, Danno was so energetic that he just couldn't fall asleep when he was supposed to. 2 months later, he transferred from HTDC to Ripton Preschool, where he attended from March 1995 to June 1996. Next, he attended Booth Hill Elementary School from 1996 to 2003, then Shelton Intermediate School from 2003 to 2005, and finally, Shelton High School from 2005 to 2009. Danno himself was diagnosed with autism around 1997. On Thursday, October 7, 2004, Danno got a Samsung camcorder for his 14th Birthday, and somehow created 4 off-camera soldiers and gave them all names: Wimpy, Mr. Big Guy, #1, and #2. Being the leader of his new team, Danno's filming career had begun, only for homemade purposes. In 2005, Danno somehow managed to obtain a red 2002 Chrysler PT Cruiser, and with his crew, modified it into a super hi-tech spy vehicle known as the Spy Cruiser One Hundred (S.C.O.H.). A few months later, Danno and SCOH went on a rescue mission, which was 100% successful. Unfortunately, on the way home following the success of the rescue mission, a malfunction in SCOH's circuitry caused him and Danno to accidentally crash into a tree. Though Danno was not hurt at all, the only thing that happened to SCOH was that due to the heavy impact, the onboard CPU (which was SCOH himself) malfunctioned, resulting in SCOH proving to be dangerous and unstable. As much as Danno hated to, he had no choice but to put SCOH in storage to prevent the vehicle from causing any harm to any pedestrians. In autumn of 2006, Danno first discovered YouTube, but he was hesitant to put his foot in the water at first. Despite this, he did see plenty of interesting videos, some of which would soon be taken down in later years. Danno soon obtained his licence in January 2007, and he and his mother went to a used car lot. At first Danno and his mother couldn't find anything that would easily take his interest, but Danno himself soon spotted 2 old worn out heaps which turned out to be an old beat up red 1977 AMC Pacer and a super worn out blue 1972 Ford Pinto. Both cars appeared to look very sad rusting out sitting on what was left of their disintegrated and flattened tires. Danno even pictured the cars shedding tears from their headlights as though they were sobbing from being stuck in the used car lot in such poor condition. Feeling sorry for both cars, Danno at first couldn't make up his mind about which of the 2 cars he wanted to pick out, but later taking into consideration the Pinto's reputation it had for bursting into flames when rear ended any faster than 20 miles per hour, he chose the "old red heap", the red Pacer. At first his mother was not fully sure about him having a Pacer, but Danno was not willing to give up on saving such a car from the scrap heap. Convinced that Danno's mind was made up, especially telling her that it was "less flammable than the Pinto", his mother finally approved of the Pacer. With that, Danno, his parents, and his camera crew took the automobile back to his home where they fixed up the car. It was a 2-month project, but eventually the Pacer was all fixed up and ready to run once more. April 24, 2007: Events of 1977 AMC Pacer RC Car: Danno and his crew took turns driving the Pacer around, testing out its maneuverability, reliability, durability, and other capabilities. The automobile performed beyond the expectations of Danno and his crew, convincing them that it was DEFINITELY the vehicle they needed for their operations. May 13, 2007: Establishment of 77Pacer Studios: The day finally came when Danno came to his senses to create his own YouTube Channel, naming it "77Pacer" after the car he bought. This marked the creation of 77Pacer Studios. Summer 2007: Over the course of the Summer of 2007, Danno worked in the kitchen of the Dining Hall at Camp Strang in Goshen, CT. It was his first job. Even though there were some tough times he had with some of the coworkers, he nevertheless was the life of the party there. August 2007: Establishing of the Treehouse Base 3000: Danno and his crew in mid-August 2007 managed to construct a new base in the platform of what was supposed to be a Treehouse: the Treehouse Base 3000. November 16-17: Events of ''The Adventures of the Black Thrasher ''trilogy: February 2008: Events of the'' Revenge of the White Thrasher ''series: Photo Gallery Black Thrasher and Doctor Danno.png Image4dreamweaver5.png Danno vs. Bonestyx.PNG Danno and the crew of 77Pacer Studios.jpg Danno 2.jpg White Thrasher torturing Danno 1.PNG Bonestyx's Return Screenshot001.PNG 2019 production photo from Bonestyx's Return002.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes